


The Common Factor

by hannastigenius



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannastigenius/pseuds/hannastigenius
Summary: Isak is sappy and ponders over the changes his life has seen since he met Even as they move in together.





	The Common Factor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. Like, ever. Which is surprising tbh considering I read fanfiction literally every single day. And of course my premiere, if you will, stars our favorite boys.
> 
> All the Evak moments so far in S4 sparked this fluffy one-shot of Isak reflecting over Even's impact on him and his life as they move in together.
> 
> I'm kind of nervous to upload this spur of the moment word vomit, but hey ho here goes nothing.  
> English is not my first language, and this hasn't been proofread, so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!

If you’d have told Isak at the beginning of the school year that only the following spring he would have - be - all this, he wouldn’t in a million years have believed you. He’d been a shell of a person for so long, confined to playing the role he’d been given, that when Even came along and the shell was crushed to fine dust he barely recognized himself.

Sure, the shell had been a cage, but it had also served as a shield from hurt and everything that came along with being who he was and without it he felt vulnerable and scared like never before. But it was all okay. Better even. Slowly Isak wiped the dust off of him and learned who he could be. And even though his insecurities and worries didn’t go away overnight, he no longer felt the same suffocating self loathing that used to keep him up at night.

Eskild, ever the guru, had given him a term for this during one of their many talks. “Internalized homophobia,” he’d called it. Isak still didn’t know all there was to know about stuff like that, but with the likes of Eskild, Noora and Even in his life he was constantly educated.

Even. In his life. Yeah, that still felt surreal at times. Like now, standing in a small kitchen full of moving boxes, wrapped in the comforting arms of a boy who loved him the way he’d never even dared imagine. Yet Isak knew it was the single most real thing that had ever happened to him, and maybe ever would.

The whole minute by minute approach to his and Even’s relationship was still something they found themselves living by most of the time, but over the past few months Isak had found it harder and harder to do so. For someone who viewed the future as a vast empty nothing in the shape of a big question mark for so long, it surprised him how quickly he found himself indulging in dreaming up different scenarios of what could be. And the common factor in all of them was Even.

One time, when Sana asked him something in biology class, effectively interrupting his daydreaming of what being married to Even might be like, he nearly had a heart attack when he realized where his mind had just been. He’d been thinking of what Even had said that night at the hotel about them getting married and before he knew it his mind had come up with a storyline so movielike Even would have been proud of him.

Isak had forced himself to chill, minute by minute, remember, and after the initial shock he was taken aback by how calm he felt about the whole thing. Sana picked up on his small smile and raised her eyebrows at him as if to say _“can’t keep your mind off your boy for a minute, can you, Isabell?”_

Moving in together was one of those things that would sneak its way into Isak’s thoughts sometimes too. His first instinct had been to push those ideas out of his mind. He wasn’t even 18 yet for Christ’s sake, it was much too soon to think about stuff like that. They hadn’t even been together that long, even though he could barely remember what his life had been like before Even. And although moving in together should have felt monumental and serious, it wasn’t like they didn’t already sleep in the same bed almost every night.

Even practically lived at the kollektiv at this point. Which meant five people in an apartment for three. As much as Isak liked the people he lived with, and knew they were fond of him, there was no denying how crowded the place could be at times. Yes, instead of feeling monumental and serious, the prospect of Even and him living together just the two of them felt… Natural. Like a logical next step.

So, when Even teased Isak’s sappy tendency to keep every single drawing Even ever gave him, joking about how once they got a place of their own Isak could put them all up on the fridge, Isak’s breath didn’t hitch like it once would’ve. The mantra of minute by minute by minute by- suddenly shifted from _Isak, chill_ , to this minute being the perfect time to bring it up with the boy on the blue pillow, always the blue pillow, beside him.

 _“Why don’t we?”_ he asked, and upon seeing Even’s furrowed brows added, _“get a place of our own I mean.”_

And so April found them standing in the small kitchen they could now call their own wrapped up in each other. They weren’t completely unpacked yet, but the majority of their belongings had already found their place in the small one bedroom apartment. They’d spent the past day getting as much as they could in order, and the small touches like the yellow curtains in their bedroom, and the shell pink ones in the kitchen, felt so distinctly them that Isak couldn’t help but grin every time he walked past them.

The string of fairy lights Even had brought from his old room and now put up over their bed might as well have taken up residence in Isak’s stomach, because that’s how it felt knowing this place was theirs; like a million little lights inside him. Not necessarily the butterflies everyone seemed so partial to, but small little glimmering lights.

Not that he was ever starved of light, considering his boyfriend had been compared to the actual sun more than once (at least two of those times by Magnus). But feeling filled with light was such a dramatic difference from the shell he’d been only at the beginning of the school year. He’d changed so much, become so much.

Obviously not every day would be tinted by this rosy sheen of excitement, but he just knew that every day to come would be one he wouldn’t be alone.

And the common factor in all of them would be Even.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated <3


End file.
